


Push

by AmaraBliss



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Other, Torture, knights of hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaraBliss/pseuds/AmaraBliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine yourself being a Knight of Hell and winding up in a strange situation that involves the Winchester’s and their crew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Let me start this off with a story. The story of me, a Knight of Hell. How does one become a Knight of Hell? Well… 

_Cain crouched down in front of you. He pulled out a rag holding it out to you, “These crusaders were the top of their platoons, did you kill them?"_

_"It depends…” You looked at him cautiously, “Do I need to kill you too?"_

_He smiled at you his eyes going black, "No, you don’t have to kill me little one. Instead I’d like to give you a chance."_

_"A chance?” You swallowed down the fear and looked at the rag in his hand taking it slowly wiping blood of your face. This man was dangerous. You may have just killed a few lieutenants, but you had a feeling he could simply think you out of existence._

_“Yes, a chance to live the way you want to.” He held out his hand to you revealing a mark to you. You felt strangely drawn to it, “All you need to do is take my hand…"_

If you haven’t guessed yet, that was me and yes I took Cain’s hand. We had ourselves some good years. The Crusades were an excellent place to let out your aggression. It was also a good place to meet some dick face angels. 

_Cain looked over at you stabbing another angel in the back, "Good, lets move.”_

_With a swift yank you pulled your dagger out of the lifeless body. The humans thought this war was almost to a close, for you and the other Knights it was a constant. Cain had given you everything you wanted, power to take what you wanted._

_“Cain!” You looked over at your leader as Fulk ran up to them, “More angels from the east.”_

_“And Abbadon?” Cain watched your approach._

_“Holding.” Fulk nodded._

_“Then we fight our way to their position. Y/N, finished?” Cain looked at you._

_“Of course, you doubted me?” You glared at him slightly._

_“No, but I do know how you like to make them suffer.” He smirked making you laugh a little, “Move out.”_

That was the last day I saw Cain. The angels over took us. I was captured giving Cain and Fulk enough time to get to Abbadon. I never heard from them again. Only whispers through the lips of my captors that the Knights of Hell were disappearing one by one. 

That was years ago. They’ve long since left me alone for as long at they could. Being a knight had it’s perks. Devils traps worked but only for so long. Special chains were forged to keep me still, yet again, they only last so long. Whenever something sinister was afoot on their precious earth they’d come ‘interrogate’ me. Which is where I’m at know. 

You smiled as if you were holding a great secret, “Hello Castiel…so nice to see you again…" 

Castiel stared at you his arms firmly planted over his chest, "Y/N, are you going to cooperate this time?" 

"Depends, are you going to let me out of these?” You glared at him as you yanked on the chains above your head. 

“You know I can’t do that.” He walked toward you cautiously. 

“Then you know the answer.” You leaned your head back shutting your eyes, “You know this place really needs a window." 

"Y/N, you’ve been here since the Crusades, you know the drill…” He stopped just outside the devils trap. 

“And so have you, ” You looked back at him, “and as always, I don’t have the answers for you. I’m a Knight of Hell…not Lucifer’s hand maiden. I don’t know the secrets you want…" 

"Then I guess I’m going to have to resort to desperate measures. I have to know what you know.” Castiel took a breath walking over the traps line, “You’re going to get your wish." 

You yanked on the chains as he got closer, "Listen angel…" 

"No you listen!” He leaned in close to your face, “I need what you know to help my friend, no matter how small it is." 

You looked at him, "I didn’t think you angels just 'got’ answers…what was it…it’s against protocol." 

"I’ll make an exception for you.” Castiel pulled his arm back and your world went black. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Who is this?” You heard a deep voice rumble from behind you. 

“A Knight of Hell.” Ah, the damn angel had balls, you’d give him that. 

“What?” 

“They have some answers that I need Dean. Answers that I can’t have the other angels interfering with.” Castiel told him, “Which is why I am grateful to you and Ms. Mills for the use of the cabin." 

"And you’re absolutely sure she won’t get hurt.” Sam questioned. 

“Boys I’m flattered that you care so much but I can take care of myself.” Jodi piped in. 

“Jodi, knights are no joke…” Dean looked at her, “Do not break the line, hell don’t even talk to them…" 

There was a pause followed by a motherly sigh, "Alright, fine." 

"Jodi I’m serious.” Dean pointed at her. 

“Dean, I got it don’t worry.” She glanced over at you chained to a chair centered in a devil’s trap in her cabin. 

Castiel cleared his throat, “I have to gather some things, I will be back soon." 

You heard one of the boys mutter something about how awful of an idea this was. Then Sam spoke, "Jodi, we can stay." 

"No, you two have bigger fish to fry. I will stay out of the way, and if any trouble arises I promise to call you and get to safety.” Jodi looked at them both, “I expect the same from you two." 

Sam smiled and nodded giving her a hug. Dean hugged her too glancing over at you, "Jodi, we’re just a phone call away…" 

"Dean.” She looked at him, “Go." 

Finally the door shut and you smiled, "Well this could be interesting." 

Jodi looked at you, "Don’t count on it cupcake. These boys don’t mess around." 

You looked over your shoulder at her smirking, "Neither do I.”


	2. Push - 2

Jodi stared at you for a long moment before looking away. You gave her the creeps that was for sure. The boys had been gone for about an hour and Castiel was…well where ever.

“Come on Jodi, talk to me.” You looked over at her as she opened the fridge for the third time, “It’ll ease the stress you’re feeling for sure.”

Jodi clenched her teeth together holding onto the fridge door, “Don’t do it Jodi…”

“Jodi…” You looked at her eyes glinting, “I haven’t talked to any body in…shit I don’t even know how long. Just the angels. So tell me about this world. No more christian crusades?”

Jodi took a deep breath shutting the door to the fridge and looked at you again. You had been egging her on since everyone left.

“Come on Mills.” You smiled at her, “We can play a game. You tell me something I’ll tell you something.”

Jodi sat down in a chair far across the room and stared. She sighed, “Fine, not like there’s much else to do here.”

“ ‘Atta girl.” You shifted in your seat making the chains clank, “I did ask a question and I’ll stand by it.”

“Yes, no more christian war, well at least not one you’re fighting in an actual sense.” Jodi rolled her eyes.

“Fair assessment.” You nodded watching Jodi carefully, “Your turn.”

“What’s your name?”

“Really, of all the things you could ask me, my name is what you ask…” You eyebrow shot up in curiosity.

“It’s rude not to.” Jodi smiled a little.

You laughed, “I like you Ms. Mills…My name is Y/N.”

“Not sure if it’s a pleasure or not, but you’re acting cordial and that’s a plus.” Jodi smiled, “Mom always told me to be cordial.”

“Speaking of mothers, you seem like you should be one.” You watched Jodi’s face fall, “I meant no offense. Your face is kind and the way you talked to those two boys, you must’ve had a son.”

“I did…” Jodi looked down at her hands swallowing hard.

“I won’t press it, but I do understand the loss and I am sorry.” You watched her still and after a few moments, “Ask your question.”

Jodi stared at her hands for a long time, “How did you end up a Knight of Hell?”

You felt a tightness in your chest, “Are you sure you want to know? Because Jodi, if you ask I will answer and I don’t think you’ll be willing to play this game any more. I’d really like to continue playing if you don’t mind…”

Jodi could tell it was a dark topic from how your eyes grew dim, “Okay, well how did you end up caught? Knights of Hell are supposed to be pretty superior, right?”

“Not supposed to be, we are.” You looked at Jodi excited she avoided the question. It meant she was just as curious about you as you were about today’s world, “As for how I got caught, I took an angel arrow to the shoulder for my leader. I owed him as much. He showed me what I needed to do to survive.”

“That’s pretty loyal for a demon.” Jodi raised her eyebrow.

“We’re not your average demons.” You smirked, it faded quickly as you heard the flutter of wings.

“What are you doing?” Castiel looked at Jodi sitting in the corner of the room.

“Uh, just watching the prisoner and waiting for you.” Jodi fumbled out.

“I see.” Castiel looked over at you, “She hasn’t tried anything has she?”

You rolled your eyes at the angel and Jodi answered, “No, just mouthy.”

Castiel nodded, “I am going to have to ask you to leave for a while Ms. Mills.”

“What?” Jodi looked at him then to you. There was that motherly expression again. So much compassion in this one. Had you known her then you might not be here today.

“What happens next will not be easy or pretty.” He put a bag on the table near you. You saw numerous ingredients and knives that would certainly hurt a lot, “I do not wish for you to be apart of it.”

Jodi’s mouth hung open. She wanted to protest, but you were a demon. After a moment she got up and grabbed her coat, “When can I come back?”

“A few hours.” Castiel told her as he began setting things up.

“Right…” She walked out shutting the door, “Definitely shouldn’t have talked…”

Jodi walked up the cabin slowly. She didn’t know what to expect when she walked through the door. She adjusted the groceries in her arms and opened the door.

The cabin was dark. Out of habit she put the bag down on the entry table hanging up her coat, then flipped on the light. She turned around to look at you. An audible gasp escaped her mouth. You were hunched over in the chair, blood dripped from your mouth and cuts over your body.

You half chuckled half coughed, “Angels aren’t so sweet.”

Jodi stared helpless at you, “Why don’t you just tell him what he needs to know?”

You looked at her finally your eyes were dark. You wondered now if this was all part of the plan. Sweet woman, torture, reintroduce sweet woman. You would’ve done it, “Because there’s nothing to know…and even if there was, a light weight angel isn’t going to get it from me.”

Jodi could sense the shift in you, “Y/N…”

“Jodi…” You stared at her, “The angel screwed up…”

“What?” She watched your eyes shift to the devils trap. There was a small fracture in the lines. Her heart started thumping against her chest.

“I can’t get out, yet…” You told her hoarsely pulling on the chains, “But that’s not your problem…someone’s coming for me.”

Jodi pulled out a gun from a drawer and started looking for her phone. You watched her become frantic, “Jodi…”

She stopped and looked at you. Your expression had changed becoming softer. You sighed swallowing then spitting out some blood, “The man coming for me will destroy anything here…you need to just go…pick a direction that isn’t the main road and just walk.”

“Why would you give me this chance?” Jodi stared at you.

“Because you remind me of my mother…” You looked away, “Now go…before I change my mind and break out before he gets here…”

Jodi opened her mouth to say something but decided against it. It wouldn’t change anything. She grabbed her coat and walked out the door and just started to walk into the woods.

You sat there coughing. What Castiel used to torture was finally fading and you were beginning to heal. You heard food steps on the porch and the handle turn slowly. You looked at the tall haggard man in the door way and smirked.

“Cain…"


	3. Push - 3

Cain stared at you for a very long time before walking over to the trap breaking it in seconds. He leaned in close to your face and stared at you, “Y/N?" 

"It’s been a while…” You tried your best to appear strong, but the angels damage was still apparent.

He shut his eyes swallowing, “I thought you were dead.”

“It would’ve been a kindness if the angels killed me, but you know angels better then I. They’re cruelty is one of their strongest assets.” You told him, “How did you find me?”

“24 hours ago there was a ripple of your essence.” He was still looking at you. You could see him calculating whether or not he could trust you, “It brought me to this region, then several hours ago there was a stream of it.”

“You always had a knack for finding your pupils.” You told him cracking your neck, “Are you going to let me out?”

“I’m thinking.” He crossed his arms over his chest. You rolled your eyes sighing leaning your head back to stare at the ceiling. He was always stubborn, “Let’s say I let you out, what will you do?”

You knew it was pointless to lie to him. The mark prevented it, always had, “I will follow you, try and convince you to let me find the angel who did this and…‘repay’ him for his hospitality.”

“And after that?” He watched you carefully.

“Cain you know as well as I, that I can’t lie to you, just ask what you want to know.” Your eyes narrowed on him.

“Did you give the angels any information?” Cain finally asked her.

“No.” You said flatly, “They tried, failed, and tried again. The results were always the same.”

He let out a long sigh and went behind you. You felt a pinch and a pull as he broke the chains off. You brought your hands in front of you and rub the raw skin. It would no doubt heal over time.

“We need to move. Can you walk?” He asked helping you stand.

You looked at him taking a shaking step, “I’m sure I’ll get the hang of it.”

Rolling his eyes he put an arm around you to help, “You always were the stubborn one.”

“You said you liked that about me.” He was different, that would’ve gotten a smirk long ago. He helped you move through the woods quickly, “What happened to the others?”

You felt him tense as he answered, “There was…a confrontation…”

“A confrontation? One that wiped everyone out?” You stared at him.

“Yes…” He stopped and looked at you. He was still scary as ever.

“Cain…” You held your side watching him carefully.

“Y/N, I’ve always liked you. Had I know they had taken you instead of killed you, I would’ve found you, but…” His dark eyes pierced through you, “It was the humanity inside of you that got you caught and it’s still festering inside you.”

“What are you saying?” You took a step away from him.

“I was going to get you off of it.” He watched you, “I have no doubt you would’ve been loyal to me to the end, but even now your humanity is intact.”

“Cain, I am loyal to you now.” You backed yourself into a tree.

“No…you let that human woman go.” Your eyes went wide, “Too much time has passed, you’ll turn on me just like the others…this ends now.”

Two daggers appeared in his hand. Both normal looking but sharp enough to slice a person up pretty good. He threw one at your feet.

“I will of course be honorable enough to give you a weapon…” He watched you carefully raising his own blade up.

“…you can’t kill me…” You didn’t move for the weapon.

His eyes narrowed, “Of course I can.”

“No, you can’t. That’s not the first blade.” You told him making the connections slowly, “You don’t have the mark any more…”

He smiled relaxing his shoulders patting the knife on his leg, “You finally caught that…I can still slice you up into little pieces and scatter you across the planet to never be formed again.”

You knew he could too. That fear you swallowed down so long ago never really went away. Cain was by far the scariest creature to walk the Earth. You reached down swiftly for the knife pivoting on the balls of your feet.

You were right to. You felt his blade slice into your arm. You rolled and took off into the woods. He may not be able to kill you, but the angel’s torture would look like a child’s play with what he could do with a single blade.

“Y/N! You can’t run from me! I will always be stronger then you!” His voice echoed in the trees.

You planted yourself against a large tree and listened. Wind, leaves, footsteps, “Shit…”

He grabbed you throwing you to the ground. He stabbed down toward you. You rolled swinging you legs taking his out from underneath him. You heard him grunt as he hit the ground. You began to crawl away, but he grabbed your legs pulling you back to him.

The beating you began to receive was severe and filled with rage. There was nothing you could do except cover you head and wait for an opening. You let out a scream when his fist landed against your ribs breaking them.

You knew he would delight in the sound giving you the opportunity you needed. Your knife had been in reach the entire time, when he paused at the sound of your misery you drove it into his leg. He wouldn’t be going anywhere soon.

As he fell away from you, you crawled away struggling your to your feet. You got yourself into a run. You felt a sharp plunge in you back but refused to look back. Breathing would be hard but you had to get out of her, looking back would only slow you down.

It was nightfall by the time you saw the lights of a town. Something was driving you there. You had reached back awhile ago and pulled the knife out of your back. Cain had coated them with a more potent version of the poisons the angel had used on you. Your wounds wouldn’t be healing anytime soon.

You staggered into a parking lot of a motel. Your vision was blurring as your hand landed on a black car. Pushing off the cool medal you walked toward the door focusing on the number 9 to anchor you. This pull dragging you out of instinct.

You knocked on the door and leaned against it. You heard a deep voice grumbling on the other side. The door moved and you fell forward passing out.

“What the hell?” Dean looked at you in his arms, then to his brother, “Sam, call Cas.”


	4. Push - 4

“Ah!” You let out a scream as you felt a searing pain rush through your back. You flipped over instantly grabbing the wrist of whoever was messing with you pinning them to the ground.

“Whoa, hey easy killer!” You felt this instant relief as you stared into this man’s eyes, “Just relax, I’m trying to help you.”

Every muscle in your body just seemed to take a breath as you stared down into his eyes still. You watched his jaw flex as he swallowed before you both looked over to a tall man walking into the room, “Dean?”

“This is not what it looks like, Sam…she…she woke up.” Dean stammered as you continued to straddle him on the ground. He looked back to you, “Do you mind?”

You stood up taking a few steps away giving him the space he’d indicated in his tone, “Where am I? And who are you?”

“Y/N?” You looked back toward the door seeing Jody walk inside, “You’re alive?”

You smirked a little looking at her, “Yeah…kind of my trademark to survive.”

“I thought for sure…When said Cain…” Jody stepped in further.

“Wait Cain showed up?” Dean looked at Jody before to you, “Why are you not dead?”

“Because he doesn’t have the mark…” You told him getting his attention further, “But you do…why would he give it to you? Of all people…a hunter…”

He stared at you for a moment, “Answer this first…how do you know I have it?”

“I’m a knight of hell…I was created by it and thus am tied to it. I acted as such with Cain around.” You explained crossing your arms over your dirty arms, “Whoever holds the mark, holds power over those loyal to it.”

“Power? You mean I can Jedi you?” He asked as you watched a darkness glimmer in his eyes.

“I don’t know what that means.” You said looking over to Sam who was inching toward an angel blade, “Please…try…you’d make my day.”

“Dean.” Sam’s squinted his eyes at you obviously not trusting you at all.

“Sam, just…chill. Cas still needs her right?” Dean watched his brother nod, “And if what you say is true…I want you to take a seat.”

You felt this tug in your chest pulling you down. Your fist balled up as you took a seat on the edge of the bed. Your eyes never left Dean as you sat there.

“Good.” His voice held a satisfied gruffness, “Now…You’re not going to hurt us, because we’re not going to hurt you. Understand?”

You shut your eyes turning your head from him as you took in a deep breath, “Yes.”

“Good, now…don’t freak out, but I’m going to patch you up while we wait for Cas to get here. Then you’re going to tell him what you know.” He told you as he sat down next to you picking the first aid kit off of the floor.

He asked you to lift your shirt up. As you complied you glanced at him, “There isn’t anything to know.”

His eyes shifted to your face, “What?”

“Everyone keeps asking me what Lucifer has planned. He never told as…I can tell our movements…our plans…which no doubt has changed since the Crusades…” You told him, “But you want to know what the end game is. All of his plans…I have nothing.”

“How do I know you’re not lying to me?” He asked as he put a bandage over the deep knife wound on your shoulder.

“The mark prevents me from lying to you too.” You watched the glimmer come back to his eyes again. There was a darkness to him and you liked it. You could see how much he did too. How much he wanted to push it before he would break and succumb to it. 

After realizing he’d been staring he looked away, “This should help until you heal up.”

“Right.” You looked to the other side of the room as you put your shirt back down. You felt him move away listening as he walked over to his brother muttering something about your eyes.

“What?” Sam asked not catching it fully either.

“Nothing, never mind.” Dean told him, “You called Cas right?”

“Yeah, he didn’t answer.” Sam responding looking over to you sitting on the bed, “Are you okay, Dean?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Why?” He looked at his brother following his gaze. 

As Dean started to shake his head, “This is just a new thing I don’t want you to falter. You’ve come so far.”

“I’m fine.” Dean told him, “Hungry…but fine.”

“Gotcha covered.” Jody told him pointing to some grocery bags, “Left mine back at the cabin, but I figured you two needed some grub too.”

“You…are beautiful woman.” Dean smiled at her walking over to the bags.

“I do what I can.” She smirked a little looking to you, “I have an extra sandwich if you want one. I mean…if we can feed the prisoner wardens?”

“Yeah. Should be fine right?” Dean said looking over to you.

You looked over your shoulder at them, “Oh yes…we’re fine.”

Already he was testing how far he could push his new toy. You wondered if he knew how far he could press it. From how he was staring at you…you were sure he was going to find out.


	5. Push - 5

“You cannot…trust her!” The angel shouted again.

“I disagree.” Dean came to your defense. They’d been going on like this for twenty minutes now, “She’s under my control.”

“Which is a lie she told you to keep her alive!” Castiel shook his head, “Dean, be serious when has a demon…”

“Stop!” Dean raised up his hands, “Enough we’re never going to agree to this. So…we test it.”

He turned to you looking you over. You swallowed down the welling feeling that built up in your chest as he stepped toward you. You hadn’t been around people in a long time and reading people wasn’t as easy as it once had been. But the way he lingered on your face…you knew he was thinking about tasting you lips.

“You’re going to answer his questions, but at random you’re going to lie once.” Dean told you, “You said you couldn’t lie to me right? How does it work?”

“You’ll just know.” You told him crossing your legs hearing a clank of the cuffs holding your wrist to the bed frame, “Cain always just knew, so eventually you just stop trying.”

“Alright…Cas, ask away.” He told him, “You know things that you know are fact. Something that you’ll know if she lies or not.”

Castiel shifted for a moment before balling up his fist, “Fine…the first time we met was two hundred years ago…why did I see you?”

You looked at him thinking back, “You wanted information about the knights of hell. How we strategically move and plan our attacks. I gave you nothing.”

“Was I in this vessel?”

“No.” You shook your head, “You didn’t have one at the time.”

“I asked you about your relationship with Cain and if he would come for you if he knew you were here.”

“No, you only asked about the knights’ strategy.” You told him, “When I gave you nothing you redrew the lines and left informing that I would be here forever.”

“But I came later with help.”

“Yes, your frustration was evident this time. Your…’friend’ she brought a device with her that would drill into my mind and pry out information. Or so she thought.” You smirked, “It didn’t work and you both left equally frustrated with your feather’s ruffled.”

Castiel took a deep breath looking over to Dean, “Well?”

“He never redrew the lines, did he?” Dean stared you down as Cas’ mouth dropped open.

“No, he didn’t.” You told him, “Do I pass? Can I be trusted now?”

“Trusted?” Dean smirked stepping toward you, “Now, now, don’t push your luck. You could say you’ve got some slack in the leash though.”

“In to bondage are we?” You smirked a little at him hoping to throw him off.

“Only when the occasion calls for it sweet heart.” He whispered as he leaned down taking off the cuffs. You felt the back of your neck get hot from the comment.

You knew you shouldn’t be planting ideas in his head, but he was just so damn handsome. Not to mention it’d been close to 500 years since you’d seen a man or a woman in that way. There was always this itch after a visit, but this time there was no closed door and you captors were close.

Not to mention…potentially willing.

“Cas ask your questions, you answer them all honestly.” Dean told you, “Sam and I are going to get Jody to her car and I’m no doubt going to get a lecture. Don’t go anywhere, we’ll be back.”

You turned on the bed watching him go out with the two before you looked at Castiel, “Don’t think forgot about what you’ve done to me.”

“Don’t think I won’t defend myself.” Castiel let the angel blade fall to his hand, “I’d rather not upset Dean, so just answer my questions.”

You glared at him, “Of course…wouldn’t want to upset, Dean.”


End file.
